


Lovely little one with such bright eyes

by HasherBrownz



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Face-Sitting, Jesse's her omega, Rimming, Sombra is an alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasherBrownz/pseuds/HasherBrownz
Summary: Basically Sombra has some mccree fun time





	Lovely little one with such bright eyes

Jesse looked rough, but Olivia knew better. She knew how much he adored gentle words, soft touches, how he would die for just a little praise. He was her pretty omega, the one she had sit on her lap when she was bored, the one she was currently coaxing into sitting on her awaiting tongue. He was so worried about hurting her, a reasonable thought since his ass and thighs were big. Massive even. She had her hands on his thighs, patience not being her strong point "C'mon cariño, you know you won't hurt me." She said in a comforting tone. Jesse just huffed, but lowered a bit. Not enough for her to have satisfaction. She growled "Jesse, sit, or I will make sure you can't for a week." She threatened. With that he quickly did so, and let out a soft gasp as she licked his fluttering hole. He groaned, voice deep and soft "Dios mio, Livvy..~" he moaned as her tongue wiggled and wormed in him. He jerked when he felt her fingers join in, widening him so her tongue could go deeper. He felt her other hand stroking his thigh as he tongue delved. He yelped, jerking in surprise when her tongue touch his sweet spot. He could feel her grin, and before he could react she had flipped them so he was lying halfway on the bed, thighs on her shoulders as she thrusted her tongue in. Jesse moaned, gasping and clawing the sheets as she continued ever so eagerly.  
Olivia moaned at his taste, burying herself into him as her fingers kept him wide open. She could smell the delectable scent of a pleased omega, and she just kept going. Jesse was practically sobbing in pleasure, toes curling as she thrusted her fingers as well. He was close, and she knew. She continued, merciless in nature until finally, he came. His cock spurted fun ever so eagerly, and she hummed as she jerked it to completion. She herself had cum earlier, just at the sight of her sweet omega, who was now panting and shaking as she slowly lowered him and hushed him. She stroked his chest, knowing he would be in heat soon. She shushed him "Such a good boy, so good for mami, so sweet, you tasted so good.. My good boy, my perfect and handsome boy." She cooed while stroking his face and hair as he slowly cooled down. She hummed. She thought again, of his appearance, and how now he looked as helpless as a kitten. Her kitten.


End file.
